


Haystacks and Scarecrows

by danrdarrenc



Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [58]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: Will coaxes Sonny onto a haunted hayride and Sonny is not happy about it. One-shot.
Relationships: Will Horton/Sonny Kiriakis
Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959493
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Haystacks and Scarecrows

"Come on, please," Will pleaded, pouting his lips.

"You know how I am with scary movies."

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun." Will was practically bouncing.

Sonny sighed. "Fine," Sonny said, resigned.

"Yes!" Will threw his arms around Sonny and kissed him hard. He pulled away, grabbed Sonny's hand, and dragged him over to the haunted hay ride that was running around the edge of Salem.

Sonny squeezed Will's hand really tightly. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can. It's just some haystacks and scarecrows."

Sonny shook his head.

"I'm right here okay? I won't let anything hurt you, I promise." Will leaned over and kissed Sonny's cheek as the ride began to move.

They were almost at the end of the ride when Sonny lost it.

They couldn't see anything so he was completely taken by surprise when a 'ghost' popped out at them, pressing its face within an inch of Sonny's.

Sonny jumped ten feet in the air and screamed a blood-curdling scream. Will tried not to laugh as he wrapped his arms protectively around Sonny. Sonny buried his face in Will's neck, making noises Will was sure were whimpers. Will kissed the top of Sonny's head and muttered 'shh' for the rest of the ride.

"I hate you so much," Sonny said an hour later when they were curled up together on Sonny's bed with a bucket of ice cream and the TV flickering quietly.

"No you don't," Will grinned.

Sonny glared at him, but the ends of his mouth turned up into a tiny smile.

"I hope you realize there's going to be payback for this," Sonny said.

"Oh, really?" Will asked, his voice deflected delicately.

Sonny nodded and smirked.

"And what might that payback be exactly?" Will raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Sonny grinned and smashed their lips together. Will squeaked, wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck, and fell back on the pillows, Sonny on top of him.


End file.
